


Presence

by consultingmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detective Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Castiel, Gun Kink, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Wing Kink, ale i tak będę o niej pisała, czy wspominałam o przemocy?, duh - Freeform, dużo graficznej przemocy, dużo przemocy, little bit sorry, na pracy FBI znam się z seriali, przemoc, przemoc i seks, tagi będą pojawiały się z kolejnymi rozdziałmi, w końcu seks, yeah basically
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingmoose/pseuds/consultingmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester jest człowiekiem wielu twarzy. Na chwilę obecną jednak jest przede wszystkim detektywem w małym mieście, w którym największy problem stanowią pijacy sikający do miejskiej fontanny. Jak bardzo zmieni jego życie seria brutalnych morderstw wstrząsających spokojnym życiem mieszkańców? Podpowiedź: mniej niż niebieskooki agent FBI przydzielony do sprawy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, więc na samym początku chciałam przeprosić wszystkich tych cudownych ludzi, który naprawdę czytają moją pisaninę- jesteście najwspanialsi i bardzo przepraszam, że (pomimo tego, ze obiecałam) nie wrzuciłam jeszcze kolejnych rozdziałów rozpoczętych prac. Obie są z założenia komediami, więc gdybym teraz się za nie wzięła, spieprzyłabym koncertowo. Wrócę do nich na pewno.  
> Poniżej wrzucam krótki wstęp- postaram się napisać kilka rozdziałów do przodu, zanim zacznę je publikować.  
> Fic nie był betowany, więc gdyby w oczy rzucały się jakieś błędy będę wdzięczna za informację.  
> Tytuł fica nawiązuje do siódmego albumu studyjnego Led Zeppelin z '76.

_*Dwadzieścia lat temu*_

\- Mamusiu, mamo wypuść mnie proszę, nie daj mi zrobić krzywdy, mamusiu

Głos, tak rozpaczliwy jak tylko potrafi być głos wystraszonego dziecka zlewał się z rytmicznym waleniem małych pięści w drzwi pokoju.

\- Kochanie, mama mówiła ci wiele razy- potworów nie ma. Musisz stawić czoła swoim lękom. Mama w ciebie wierzy, cukiereczku. Kiedyś mi podziękujesz. Teraz bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i połóż się do łóżeczka, dobrze?

Walenie w drzwi nie ustawało, kiedy kobieta w koronkowym szlafroku i staroświeckich kapciach z futerkiem odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła korytarzem w stronę schodów. Nie ustało, kiedy parzyła sobie herbatę i kiedy usiadła na kanapie w salonie, sięgając po rozłożoną grzbietem do góry książkę.

W pokoju na górze jasnowłosa, ośmioletnia może dziewczynka nie przestawała krzyczeć. Była stanowczo za mała, żeby zrozumieć większość tego, co się wokół niej działo. Nie rozumiała, czym sobie na to zasłużyła, nie rozumiała, dlaczego najbliższa jej osoba nie chce wysłuchać  jej części historii nie chce słuchać o

/potworach/

o tym, jak bardzo się boi. Przede wszystkim jednak była za mała, żeby dostrzec w uśmiechu matki i jej pustych oczach to, o czym sąsiedzi od dawna rozmawiali za ich plecami, niedwuznacznie stukając się palcami w skroń.  Mimo swojego młodego wieku wiedziała jednak jedno- jeśli matka odeszła, za nic nie wróci wcześniej niż rano, otwierając drzwi z klucza i pytając, czy jak grzeczna dziewczynka spakowała wszystko do szkoły. Co wieczór musiała godzić się z tą samą, gorzką porażką i co wieczór było to tak samo trudne. Odeszła od drzwi i sięgnęła na półkę, zdejmując z niej lampkę z pozytywką w kształcie cyrkowej karuzeli z poruszającymi się miarowo końmi.  Kiedy Oni zaczęli do niej przychodzić nigdy jej nie zapalała- dziecięca logika podpowiadała jej, ze po ciemku trudniej będzie ją znaleźć, poza tym cienie rzucane na ściany przez świecącą zabawkę potęgowały tylko straszliwe wrażenie czyjejś obecności w ciemnym pokoju. Musiała jednak jakoś trafić do łóżka. Może jeśli schowa się pod kołdrą… Podszyta skrzypieniem trybików melodia rozbrzmiała w tej samej chwili, kiedy lampka rozbłysła słabym światłem. Dziecko postawiło ją na nocnym stoliku i szczelnie okryło się patchworkową kołdrą. Z całej siły zaciskała oczy, chociaż wiedziała, że nie uśnie szybko. Nie otworzyła ich kiedy usłyszała skrzypienie szafy, a potem desek w podłodze. Nie otworzyła kiedy poczuła na długich, jasnych lokach rozrzuconych na poduszce delikatne muśnięcie długich palców.

\- Podoba mi się ta melodia. Powinnaś częściej ją włączać.

Nie musiała otwierać oczu by dokładnie widzieć nachyloną nad nią twarz. Jej widok był czymś, czego nie zapomina się nigdy. Wszystkie rysy twarzy szczelnie okrywała skorupa rosnącej dziko mieszaniny mięśni i skóry, poruszającej się z każdym oddechem, jak wierzchnia warstwa gnijącego kompostu. Jedno piwne oko błyszczało w świetle lampki pod nieomal zakrywającą je bryłą narośli. Szczątkowe rzęsy były staranie wytuszowane, przypominające pęknięcie w bryle wosku usta pociągnięte czerwoną pomadka w tym samym jaskrawym  odcieniu, jaki widuje się na witrynach salonów kosmetycznych. W nielicznych miejscach na głowie, gdzie nie rozpanoszyło się groteskowe mięso rosły rudawe włosy przytrzymane zmatowiałym diademem. Ozdoba należała kiedyś do jej matki, nosiła go na swoim szkolnym balu i schowała później z resztą pamiątek. Oberwało jej się kiedy zauważyła jego brak, ale prawdziwą matczyną wściekłość poczuła dopiero kiedy powiedziała jej, kto zabrał ozdobę. Nie dostała jednak lania; matka nigdy jej nie biła. Zamknięcie w pokoju zawsze załatwiało sprawę kary.

 Nozdrza dziecka wypełnił mdląco trupi zapach, który wydawała długa do ziemi sukienka jej pierwszego gościa.

Ona zawsze przychodziła pierwsza. Dopiero potem następni.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę myśl coś poruszyło wystającym poza łóżko brzegiem kołdry,  chcąc wydostać się spod łóżka. Odpowiedziało mu skrzypnięcie wieka skrzyni na zabawki, prawie bezgłośny szelest wiszących w teraz otwartej szafie ubrań, kliknięcie zwalniające zamknięcie okna, a przede wszystkim skrzypienie podłogi, długich ukrytych pod dywanem desek. Skrzyp, skrzyp, skrzyp.

Siedząca na parterze, pogrążona w lekturze kobieta sięgnęła po stojącą na stoliku obok filiżankę. Na jej ustach błąkał się leciutki uśmieszek, kiedy ciszę domu na powrót rozdarł dziecięcy krzyk.


	2. Narcystyczna księżniczka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Winchester!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tagach zaznaczyłam natrętnie wyraźnie, że w ficu można spodziewać się dość graficznych opisów przemocy, ale kiedy zrobiłam reread tego chaptera (yup, sama sobie sterem, żeglarzem i betą) to stwierdziłam, że dobrze zaznaczyć to jeszcze raz.   
> Zaznaczam.

Dean Winchester siedział przy biurku. Gdyby go zapytać, bez wahania wskazałby co najmniej trzy rzeczy, które są zdecydowanie nie w porządku w tej jednej tylko sentencji. Westchnął, postukując długopisem w blat biurka, obok nie wypełnionego jeszcze raportu z wczorajszej interwencji. Kolejny pijany mąż, kolejna kobieta, która ‘spadła ze schodów’. Najwidoczniej na samym dole czekały na nią drzwi na które wpadła i złamała nos. I tak cztery razy. Człowieku, amerykańskie budownictwo jest naprawdę niebezpieczne. Mężczyzna odchylił się na krześle, na starym linoleum którym wyłożony był prawie cały komisariat policji w Pocomoke City niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiały kółka biurowego krzesła. W ostatniej chwili chwycił się krawędzi biurka, chroniąc się przed upadkiem. Rozdrażniony, wypuścił nosem powietrze. Kiedy wrócił z drugiej tury w Iraku, w zdecydowanie gorszej kondycji niż po pierwszej, Bobby- komendant Singer, oczywiście- zaproponował mu możliwość złapania oddechu i uporania się z kilkoma wciskanymi na siłę do szafy demonami przeszłości, równocześnie dalej pomagając cywilom. Służyć i chronić, yadda yadda yadda. Chwilowo chronił jedynie własne dupsko przez odleżynami, co pół godziny zmieniając pozycję. Uniósł wzrok znad biurka. Wszyscy na komisariacie siedzieli zatopieni we własnej pracy. Nawet maszyneria faxu, która zazwyczaj niemiłosiernie skrzypiała wypluwając z siebie kolejne kartki (i serio, Dean może i leżał trochę po technofobicznej stronie życia, ale KTO w dobie emaili używa jeszcze faxu? Ludzie chcący mu utruć życie, ot kto) nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, od czasu do czasu mrugając tylko zieloną diodą sygnalizująca gotowość do pracy. Obejrzał się przez ramię. Gordon Walker, skończył wystukiwać na klawiaturze treść swojego raportu i teraz szybko sunął wzrokiem po ekranie, czytając go dla pewności jeszcze raz. Dean nie musiał nawet widzieć monitora, żeby wiedzieć, jak to będzie wyglądało. Bobby dostanie na swoje biurko kolejne sprawozdanie z całkowicie bezpodstawnego wezwania. Sąsiedzi słyszeli awanturę i płacz dziecka, ale po dotarciu na miejsce kobieta otworzyła drzwi i stwierdziła, że wszystko gra. Gordonowi zawsze w zupełności to wystarczało. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna pochylił się w prawo żeby spojrzeć, czy drukarka stojąca na końcu sali zaczęła drukować jego raport i w tym momencie kubek z kawą znajdujący się tuż obok jego twarzy eksplodował. Może nie tyle sam kubek, co jego zawartość, jak mógł stwierdzić, kiedy ociekając letnią, brązowawą cieczą (wszystko, co mówią o policyjnej kawie jest prawdą. WSZYSTKO) wyciągał z kubka długopis. Wściekłym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po sali, ale nikt się nie poruszył, ba, nikt zdawał się nie zauważyć jego małego wypadku. Nie musiał jednak daleko szukać winnego, dobrze wiedział, czyja to sprawka.   
\- Winchester!  
Dean siedział nieruchomo przy biurku, jakby jego raport nagle stał się najciekawszą rzeczą na całym wielkim świecie. Nie postukiwał już co prawda długopisem w biurko, bo naprawdę, gdzież mógł się podziać jego długopis…? Ale na dźwięk rozwścieczonego głosu uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął odwracać na krześle.  
\- O co cho…  
-WINCHESTER!  
Obaj mężczyźni, z których jeden wciąż ociekał za kołnierzyk kawą, wyprostowali się patrząc na swojego komendanta stojącego w drzwiach gabinetu.   
\- Tak, sir?   
\- Nie stój jak wryty. Do gabinetu. Weź ze sobą Lafitte. A ty  
zwrócił się do Gordona, który mimo mordu w oczach zachował kamienną minę  
\- Umyj się do cholery, czy wy nie umiecie nawet wypić kawy jak ludzie? Nigdy nie doczekam tu do cholernej emerytury.   
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za komendantem, a uśmieszek Deana natychmiast wrócił mu na usta. Bobby już lata temu mógłby przejść na emeryturę, ale każdą wzmiankę o niej przyjmował lawiną przekleństw. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że stary zrzęda wrósł w to miejsce i nie opuści go do sądnego dnia.   
\- Jeszcze się policzymy, Winchester, nie myśl sobie…  
\- Oh, zachowaj to dla siebie, Walker. I tak jej nie piłeś. BENNY!   
Głowa uniosła się znad stojącego w kącie sali biurka.  
\- Benny, Singer wzywa nas na dywanik, chodź.   
Kiedy obaj mężczyźni weszli do gabinetu Bobbyego ten machnięciem ręki zasygnalizował, że nie mają nawet tracić czasu na siadanie.  
\- Mamy morderstwo. Jedziecie tam.   
Oznajmił, lakonicznie, przecierając twarz rękami. Może naprawdę czas pomyśleć o pieprzonej emeryturze.

***

Dean wpatrywał się w okno samochodu całą drogę na miejsce przestępstwa. Jechali służbowym samochodem, więc Dean nawet nie kłócił się z Bennym o to, kto ma prowadzić. Radiowóz mijał kolejne ulice i obaj mężczyźni mogli myśleć jedynie o tym, że znają tu każdy kąt. To nie Nowy Jork w którym morderstwa zdarzały się często, a ofiarę znała jedynie rodzina, przyjaciele i jeśli nie był typem pracoholika lub samotnika, paru sąsiadów. Nie, tu istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, ze znali ofiarę, jeśli nie osobiście, to chociaż z widzenia. Możliwe, że znał ja ktoś z ich rodziny lub przyjaciół. Cholera, morderstwa w małych miasteczkach były rzadkością. I Dean naprawdę wolałby, żeby tak pozostało. Mógł żyć z rzadkimi przypadkami wypadków na polowaniach i jednym pijanym kierowcą na dekadę.   
Ciszę, która ciągnęła się od samego komisariatu przerwał w końcu Benny.   
\- Jak myślisz, co się stało?  
Dean oderwał w końcu wzrok od rzędu sklepowych witryn i chodnika z zadbanym żywopłotem.   
\- Do Diabła jeśli wiem. Pewnie awantura domowa. Wypadek przy czyszczeniu broni? Nie wiadomo jeszcze, kiedy popełniono zbrodnię. Może ktoś wrócił wcześniej z pracy do domu i nakrył włamywacza?  
Benny postukał opuszkami palców w kierownicę. Patrzył na sygnalizację świetlną, czekając aż światło zmieni się na zielone, więc oślepiające czerwcowe słońce kazało mu zmrużyć oczy i zmarszczyć nos, co sprawiało, ze trudno było odczytać jego minę.   
\- Wiem, że to zabrzmi okropnie… Ale bracie, mam nadzieję, że to był pieprzony wypadek.  
Dean pokręcił głową. Nie znali szczegółów, ale skoro Bobby powiedział, że to morderstwo, to zapewne dokładnie tak było.  
\- Jak my wszyscy, Benny. Jak my wszyscy. 

***

Dean widział w swoim stosunkowo krótkim, trzydziestoletnim życiu więcej zwłok niż niejeden przeciętny człowiek, z czym się pogodził, więcej niż wielu żołnierzy, których znał, co dalej budziło go po nocach i z pewnością więcej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Ciała okaleczone przez wybuchające bomby i miny- pułapki, ciała poznaczone dziurami po kulach, ciała z poderzniętymi gardłami i ciała, które trzeba było wyciągać z samochodów przy pomocy nożyc do metalu. Ciała, które nawet nie przypominały już ciał.  
Ale to, kurwa, to było coś, czego jego umysł nie potrafił jeszcze ogarnąć jako całości i na razie starał się po prostu zrozumieć choć część z tego, co widział. 

 

Kiedy dotarli z Bennym do budynku mieszkalnego zlokalizowanego niedaleko rynku zobaczyli już na miejscu inny radiowóz i wóz patologa. Benny sięgnął na tylne siedzenie samochodu po małą srebrną walizkę z narzędziami do zbierania śladów i torbę z aparatem. Dean chwycił za klamkę i posłał jeszcze jedno spojrzenie swojemu partnerowi. Ten potaknął krótko sygnalizując swoją gotowość do działania.  
\- Zróbmy to.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, która powitała ich po otwarciu drzwi do budynku był smród gnijącego mięsa. Straszny, ale kiedy od dziecka wychowywałeś się w małym miasteczku, nie był dla ciebie niczym nowym. Martwe szopy w kubłach na śmieci i bliskość okolicznych lasów z padłą zwierzyną może nie uodparniała na gryzący fetor podobny do zapachu leżącego długo w upale sera, ale obaj mężczyźni nawet się nie zatrzymali.   
W drzwiach mieszkania na drugim piętrze stał młody policjant. Z całej siły przygryzał wargę, żeby nie zwymiotować, ale zacieki na granatowym mundurze świadczyły, ze już raz przegrał pojedynek woli z samym sobą.   
\- Kev, od kiedy jest tu doktor Pellegrino…?  
Dean miał szczerą nadzieję, że patolog zdążył już ustalić jakieś bliższe szczegóły. Benny stuknął go w ramię i podał mu lateksowe rękawiczki. Dean naciągał je o kilka sekund dłużej, niż było to konieczne, dając Kevinowi chwilę czasu na pozbieranie się. Młody mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech przez usta.   
\- Od jakichś dziesięciu minut…  
Energicznie potarł nos wierzchnią stroną dłoni i przełknął kilka razy.  
\- Zadzwoniła do nas jej sąsiadka. Powiedziała, ze panna Talbot chyba wyjechała i obawia się, ze zostawiła w domu coś, co zaczęło się psuć.   
Talbot. Ach. Bella. Dean poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego opada mu na żołądek. Wszyscy na komisariacie dobrze znali Bellę, drobną oszustkę i, jak zaklinało się kilkoro praworządnych obywateli miasta (jednak absolutnie żaden z nich oficjalnie), stręczycielkę. Potarł dłonią czoło. Dziewczyna była młoda, śliczna i starała się radzić sobie w życiu. Brała na swój cel jedynie mężczyzn, którzy nie tylko cenili sobie dyskrecję, ale byli w stanie opłacić ją żywą gotówka, zazwyczaj dwa razy- raz, kiedy prosili o jej zachowanie i drugi raz, kiedy znajdywali na swoim biurku w pracy plik zdjęć z adnotacją, ze kolejny może przypadkowo trafić do żony. Dziewczyna zeznawała kilka razy, ale kiedy okazywało się, że proces w takiej sprawie to publiczna impreza, zarzuty zawsze wycofywano. Zapewne w końcu jakiś kochający mąż i ojciec z ciepłą, polityczną posadką nie wytrzymał presji. Długa lista podejrzanych…  
\- Nie mogła dodzwonić się do zarządcy budynku, a nie miała numeru telefonu do Talbot.  
Kontynuował Kevin  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby była tu specjalnie lubiana.  
Dodał konfidencjonalnym tonem, zerkając przez ramię na sąsiadów, którzy znowu zaczęli się zbierać na schodach. Dean wiedział, jak to działa. Zobaczyli policję, wyszli z mieszkań, Kevin zapewne kazał im się rozejść, i jako praworządni obywatele usłuchali. Na jakiś czas. Cóż, i tak będzie trzeba ich przesłuchać, teraz przynajmniej nikt nie będzie udawał, ze nie ma go w domu.   
\- Sąsiadka stwierdziła, ze to może być szczur, który wlazł do domu rurami kanalizacyjnymi i zdechł, a ona nie ma pojęcia, kiedy wróci właścicielka mieszkania. Przyjechaliśmy z Garthem sprawdzić i… I…  
Dean poklepał młodego mężczyznę po ramieniu.  
\- W porządku Kev. Garth jest w środku? Ok, damy ci znać, jeśli potrzebna będzie pomoc. Na razie pilnuj, żeby nikt się tu nie zbliżał.  
Benny zdążył już wejść do środka. Dean ruszył w jego ślady i kiedy witał się krótko z bladym jak śmierć Garthem stojącym obok drzwi do salonu usłyszał, jak jego partner gwałtownie wciąga oddech. Kiedy sam wszedł do pokoju w jednej, porażającej chwili zrozumiał doskonale reakcję Kevina. Czuł, jak jego żołądek zwija się w bolesną pętlę i kaszlnął sucho kilka razy. Pokręcił głową czując na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenie partnera. Klęczący na podłodze patolog skinął im krótko dłonią na powitanie.   
\- Na razie nie dowiecie się ode mnie zbyt wiele. Zwłoki nie są w bardzo zaawansowanym stadium rozkładu, ale… Na razie mogę powiedzieć, że nie znam przyczyny zgonu, ale niektóre z obrażeń zostały dokonane postmortem. Większość jednak zdaje się być zrobiona za życia ofiary. Bez dokładnych badań nie powiem, która rana okazała się śmiertelna.   
Dean zdążył już wziąć się w garść. Górę nad innymi czysto ludzkimi reakcjami wzięło to, czego nauczył się w akademii policyjnej podparte żołnierską dyscypliną. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, chwilowo omijając wzrokiem zwłoki. Słyszał jakby z daleka głos Bennyego i krótkie, treściwe odpowiedzi patologa.   
Bella niewątpliwie żyła w luksusie. Drogie meble, ściany pokryte obrazami i sprzęty elektroniczne na poziomie wyższym, niż zazwyczaj spotyka się w budynkach mieszkalnych takich małych miast jak Pocomoke City. Wydawało się, że nic nie zginęło. Nie było też widać śladów walki, żadnych poprzewracanych sprzętów, porozrzucanych bibelotów. Czysto. Patrząc na stan mieszkania Dean byłby w stanie wrócić do swojej naprędce skleconej teorii o szantażowanym kochanku. Gdyby nie samo ciało, leżące na środku pokoju, na odsuniętej od foteli i kanapy ławie do kawy.   
Obie ręce ofiary były rozłożone na boki, wnętrzem dłoni do góry i dopchnięte do blatu tak mocno, ze wyskoczyły ze stawów w łokciach. Z miejsca, w którym stał widział cienką linę przywiązaną do obu nadgarstków i przeciągniętą pod stolikiem. Rozłożone nogi były przywiązane w kostkach do stolika tą samą liną. Wżarła się głęboko w skórę, przecinając nawet mięśnie i Dean w pierwszej chwili zdziwił się, jak stolik do kawy mógł wytrzymać tak zwierzęce próby oswobodzenia się i szarpanie i nie pęknąć. Dłonią w rękawiczce delikatnie dotknął nogi stołu. Przez dłuższą chwilę pozostała zimna- naturalny kamień. Wyjaśniwszy to zagadnienie powrócił wzrokiem do zwłok. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, ze morderca okrył czymś nagość kobiety, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka czarna skorupa okazała się zeschnięta krwią i kawałkami skóry wyszarpanymi z wyeksponowanego przez pozycję ciała łona. Najgorsza ze wszystkiego była jednak twarz. A dokładniej rzecz ujmując, jej brak. Poczynając od szyi i kończąc na linii włosów twarz z nieomal chirurgiczną wręcz precyzją została przerobiona na krwawą mieszaninę mięśni, kości czaszki, skóry i krwi, krwi, krwi. Jedno z oczu, zasnute pośmiertnym bielmem, patrzyło w sufit. Dean przykucnął obok stołu i spojrzawszy pod kątem upewnił się, że tak jak mu się wydawało- oko zostało wyciągnięte z oczodołu zanim morderca wziął do ręki narzędzie którym zmasakrował kobiecie twarz (Tłuczek do mięsa? Młotek?) a następnie wciśnięte z powrotem, niczym wiśnia w bitą śmietanę. Gwałtownie podniósł się z klęczek. Coś w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się policzek ofiary przykuło jego uwagę.   
\- Doktorze, widział pan to? Chyba mamy szansę na DNA… Wygląda jak nasienie.   
Patolog nie odwrócił nawet głowy w stronę detektywa, rzucił jedynie szybko wzrokiem na miejsce, które wskazywał  
\- Przykro mi cię rozczarować, Winchester… Choć chyba cieszę się, ze chociaż to zostało jej oszczędzone. To pozostałość drugiego oka.   
Stojący na korytarzy Garth odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie jak z procy.  
\- Ani mi się waż rzygać w mieszkaniu!  
Huknął za nim Pellegrino i natychmiast kontynuował swoim zwykłym, spokojnym tonem.  
– Brzuch nie został wydęty przez gazy. Kiedy bakterie gnilne dobierają się do układu krwionośnego, zwykle zajmuje to od około dwóch do trzech dób zanim procesy gnilne zaczną napełniać brzuch gazem. Zimny, kamienny stół i klimatyzacja opóźniły proces autolizy… Rozkładu narządów.  
Machnął ręką, jak zwykle zniecierpliwiony, kiedy musiał coś tłumaczyć. Wracając do samego początku swojej wypowiedzi wskazał na brzuch martwej kobiety.  
\- Coś zostało w nim zaszyte. 

***

Kiedy w końcu, dużo później, patolog zabrał ciało do kostnicy a do mieszkania weszła ekipa zbierająca ślady Dean mógł zabrać się za przesłuchiwanie sąsiadów. Budynek był niewielki, liczył jedynie dwa piętra, z dwoma mieszkaniami na każdym z nich. Szybko uzgodnił z Bennym, ze ten zacznie od dołu i spotkają się na pierwszym piętrze. Zapukał krótko do drzwi mieszkania naprzeciwko mieszkania Talbot. Drzwi otworzyły się nieomal natychmiast. Kobieta musiała przez cały czas czuwać przy wizjerze.   
\- Witam, detektyw Winchester. Mam do pani kilka pytań, można…?  
Kobieta starała się przez chwilę grać nieufną i bardzo zajętą, ale widać było, ze ciekawość już dawno wzięła w niej górę. Skinęła głową i wycofała się do mieszkania, wyraźnie dając detektywowi znać, by poszedł za nią.   
\- Więc to jednak nie szczur? Cóż, biedaczka. Choć nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby sobie na to nie pracowała, co to, to nie. Ciekawe, kto teraz wynajmie to mieszkanie. Oczywiście, teraz zarządca znajdzie się zapewne jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Trzeba przecież wywietrzyć ten smród. W tym stanie nikt tu nawet nie zajrzy. Może to i dobrze, po tej całej Talbot nie tęsknię za sąsiadami. Herbaty?  
Dean był przyzwyczajony do podobnych świadków. Skrzywił się w duchu. Kobiety, które widzą absolutnie wszystko, ale nigdy nic przydatnego, Widziałaby mordercę i jedyne, co mogłaby powiedzieć na pewno, to to że miał niewyprasowane spodnie. Cóż. Zawsze warto spróbować.   
\- Powiedziała pani, pani…  
\- Jeffreys  
\- Pani Jeffreys, powiedziała pani, ze panna Talbot zapracowała sobie na taki los… Co miała pani na myśli?   
Bardzo starał się, żeby pytanie nie zabrzmiało obcesowo, ale patrząc na szybkie spojrzenie, które posłała mu kobieta, chyba nie do końca mu się to udało.  
\- Oczywiście nie uważam, ze ktokolwiek zasłużył na taki los, co to, to nie. Biedactwo. Co się dokładnie stało…?  
\- Niestety, w toku śledztwa nie mogę ujawniać żadnych szczegółów sprawy. Jedyne, na czym powinniśmy skupić się na chwilę obecną to to, ze nie żyje.   
\- Ach, oczywiście, oczywiście. Jak mówiłam, panna Talbot nie należała do ostrożnych młodych dam. Bardzo lubiła towarzystwo. Różne towarzystwo. Męskie towarzystwo.   
Dodała z kwaśną miną. Dean nieznacznie przewrócił oczami. Gdybyś tylko wiedziała…  
\- Czy słyszała pani ostatnio jakieś hałasy? Krzyki, awantury, coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca…  
Kobieta zaśmiała się krótko, pozbawionym humoru śmiechem.  
\- Detektywie, odkąd się tu wprowadziła, kilka lat temu, mogłabym nieomal na palcach zliczyć noce, kiedy z jej mieszkania NIE dobiegały żadne hałasy. Oczywiście, zaraz jak tylko się tu wprowadziła kazała zamontować sobie dźwiękoszczelne drzwi, więc wszystko było bardzo mocno stłumione i normalnie nie było słychać zupełnie nic.  
Chyba, ze ktoś bardzo starał się podsłuchać cokolwiek, pozostało niedopowiedziane. Dean wiedział, ze musi to rozegrać delikatnie.  
\- Oczywiście, często przypadkiem, kiedy na przykład człowiek stoi na klatce i szuka kluczy do mieszkania zdarzy się coś usłyszeć…   
Kobieta pokręciła głową.   
\- Przykro mi. Nic nie słyszałam. Chociaż… Kilka dni temu był u niej mężczyzna. Nie do końca w jej zwykłym, um, typie. Był dość drobny i wydaje mi się, ze miał plerezę. Nie wyglądał specjalnie, jakby to ująć… Dystyngowanie. Wpuściła go do mieszkania, a jakąś godzinę później wyrzuciła na zbity pysk. Krzyczeli na siebie. Miała temperament. I wysoko nosiła nos. Zdziwiło mnie, że w ogóle go wpuściła. Wydaje mi się, ze widywałam go już wcześniej… Choć oczywiście mogę się mylić, NIGDY nie interesuję się życiem sąsiadów. Widziałam go przypadkiem. Kompletnym.  
Dean starał się nie robić sobie specjalnych nadziei, ale budynek nie miał monitoringu. To mogła być jedyna szansa.  
\- Czy byłaby pani w stanie przedstawić rysownikowi jego rysopis…?  
Ostrożne potaknięcie ze strony pani Jeffreys potraktował jako pierwsze małe zwycięstwo tego cholernego dnia. 

***

Niewiele więcej było do zrobienia na miejscu zbrodni. Żaden z sąsiadów nic nie widział i niczego nie słyszał, niektórzy tylko podtrzymali wersję najbliższej sąsiadki Talbot. Zadufana w sobie, impertynencka, widywana w różnym towarzystwie. Kiedy wrócili na posterunek Benny przejął opiekę nad panią Jeffreys. W czasie kiedy rosły Cajun poszedł z nią szukać rysownika, Dean ruszył w stronę gabinetu komendanta. Czekała go jeszcze podróż do kostnicy, ale wiedział, ze Benny wolałby jechać razem z nim. I miał nadzieję, ze jeśli dadzą doktorowi Pellegrino trochę więcej czasu, będzie miał dla nich odpowiednio więcej informacji. Wiec równie dobrze mógł wykorzystać dodatkowy czas na szybki raport. Kiedy mijał salę, w której stała większość biurek usłyszał, jak ktoś woła jego imię. Odwrócił się. W jego stronę energicznym krokiem szła Lisa Braeden. Przywołał na twarz cień uśmiechu. W duchu tłumaczył sobie, ze to był po prostu bardzo długi, bardzo ciężki dzień wypełniony obrazami, które na długo zostają człowiekowi w głowie. I jeszcze się nie skończył, więc zmęczenie i brak entuzjazmu były w pełni usprawiedliwione. Prawda była jednak troszkę inna.   
Lisa pracowała na komisariacie na długo zanim Dean został detektywem. Właściwie znali się od dzieciństwa, do Diabła, umawiali się nawet przez jakiś czas w szkole średniej. Potem Dean wyjechał wprost do Piekła i wszystkie obrazy domu, normalności, codziennych radosnych chwil i piwnych oczu, jakkolwiek urocze by one nie były, odeszły w przeszłość. Jakby był kimś innym. Kiedy wrócił, jako tako pozbierał swoje życie do kupy- przynajmniej z zewnątrz, znowu dostrzegł na sobie spojrzenie tych piwnych oczu. Trochę starsze i z pewnością jeszcze piękniejsze. Dean nie ukrywał tego, że zawsze był mężczyzną doceniającym damskie towarzystwo. Zanim nie wyjechał do Iraku miał swoją porządną porcję jednonocnych wypadów, kilka zdarzyło mu się również po powrocie. Lisa była piękna, inteligentna i miała poczucie humoru. Była pierwszą osobą, z którą chciał obejrzeć film zanim pójdą do łóżka albo obudzić rano śniadaniem. Dobrze się dogadywali. Jednak ostatnio Lisa zaczęła wspominać o tym, ze byłoby miło, gdyby wpadli do niej i zjedli kolację razem z jej matką. Dean nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy na związek. Bawili się świetnie, dogadywali i dbali o siebie, po co wpadać w codzienną rutynę randkowania i kolacji z rodzicami? Kiedy jednak Liza podeszła do niego i położyła swoją drobną dłoń na jego przedramieniu poczuł się jak skończony egoista, bo miał wielką nadzieję, ze Lisa zaproponuje dzisiaj spotkanie. Potrzebował tego. Ta jednak spojrzała tylko na niego z troską.  
\- Wyglądasz strasznie. Słyszałam, ze mamy morderstwo. Czy to…  
\- Tak. Nie ma mowy o wypadku.   
Lisa przygryzła wargę. Wyglądała na równie zmartwioną, jak Dean się czuł. Nic dziwnego, mieszkała tu od zawsze, jak on. Kątem oka zobaczył, ze unoszą się rolety w gabinecie komendanta. Delikatnie odsunął jej dłoń.   
\- Muszę iść, później jadę jeszcze do kostnicy. Pewnie będę w domu trochę później niż zwykle, ale…  
\- Mogę wpaść, jeśli chcesz   
Lisa uśmiechnęła się mimo zmartwienia i Dean znowu poczuł się jak skończony egoista. Przez chwilę walczył z pokusą. Ciężko nie być dupkiem.  
\- Dzięki, ale… Może umówimy się w tygodniu na kolację? To był długi dzień, chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli złapię trochę snu przed jutrzejszym.   
Jeśli Lisa poczuła się rozczarowana, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnęła się znowu i skinęła głową.   
\- Może środa? Dogadamy się jeszcze.   
Odwróciła się na pięcie i pomachała mu lekko palcami przez ramię. Dean już żałował swojej dżentelmeńskiej decyzji. Westchnął zrezygnowany i ruszył w stronę biura Bobbyego. Czekała go rozmowa, przez którą wolałby nie przechodzić. Pieprzeni psychole.

***

Droga do kostnicy była krótka. Zbyt krótka, jak na gust Deana. Nie cierpiał tego miejsca i nawet fakt, ze było tam zawsze kilka stopni chłodniej niż w doskwierającym upale jaki panował na zewnątrz nie zmienił jego opinii. W środku było ponuro i przerażająco, a wrażenie całkowitego odosobnienia podkreślał jeszcze labirynt korytarzy prowadzący do głównego pomieszczenia. Nie było tam okien, a jedynym źródłem światła były lampy ledowe o zimnym, słabym blasku. Dean nigdy nie rozumiał jakim cudem doktor Pellegrino- doktor Luke, od kiedy bliżej się poznali- wciąż może być uszczypliwym i pełnym humoru człowiekiem po ośmiu godzinach spędzanych tam każdego dnia.   
\- Kawy?   
Patolog stał w kącie sali, obok małego ekspresu i stosiku jednorazowych kubków. Kawa i tak nigdy nie pozostawała długo gorąca w klimatyzowanej sali pełnej lodówek. Ze zwłokami. Ludzi. Ok, może chwilowo wszystkie były puste… Ale wciąż. Dean wzdrygnął się zauważalnie i posłał swojemu partnerowi poirytowane spojrzenie, kiedy ten się zaśmiał.  
\- Chętnie, doktorze. To był długi dzień.   
Patolog nalał do jednego z kubków trochę brązowego płynu (to nie tak, ze Dean wiele tracił, kawa doktora Pellegrino niewiele różniła się od tej na posterunku) i polecił Bennemu trzymać się z boku, dopóki nie skończy. Podszedł do jednego z sekcyjnych stołów, na którym znajdował się podłużny kształt okryty prześcieradłem. Dean przygryzł usta. Beli daleko było do świętej, ale taki los z rąk psychopaty to stanowczo zbyt wiele. Nikt nie zasłużył by tak cierpieć, nikt nie zasłużył by wylądować na stole do krojenia, bez ani jednego człowieka który zatroszczy się o to, co z tobą będzie, kiedy już cię zszyją. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos patologa.  
\- Ze względu na klimatyzację i podłoże, na którym leżała ciężko określić czas zgonu na podstawie temperatury wątroby. Jednak po ogólnym stanie zwłok i zaawansowaniu procesu rozkładu, biorąc pod uwagę czynniki zewnętrze stwierdzam, ze zmarła do dwudziestu czterech godzin temu.   
Odsunął materiał zasłaniający zwłoki. Teraz, kiedy były dokładnie umyte, ogrom obrażeń na jej drobnym ciele prawie odbierał oddech.   
Prawdopodobnie nie wcześniej niż szesnaście.   
\- Możliwe, ze zawęzi nam to krąg poszukiwań… Kiedy już zdobędziemy jakichś podejrzanych.  
Mruknął Benny, który pozbywszy się pustego kubka stanął obok Deana.   
Lekarz wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.  
\- Ja jestem tu tylko od przekazania, co ofiara ma do powiedzenia. Podejrzani, dowody i alibi to już wasza broszka. Ofiara zmarła na skutek wykrwawienia się z licznych ran ciętych zadanych długim, prostu ostrzem. Prawdopodobnie część obrażeń twarzy wykonano, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Ciężki przedmiot, wiele krawędzi. Prześlę wam odlew, kiedy już go zrobię. Morderca zaczął od żuchwy. Pozbawienie oka nie wskazuje na wykształcenie lekarskie ani okulistyczne. Zostało wyrwane wraz z nerwem wzrokowym, prawdopodobnie również za życia ofiary. Wszelkie obrażenia dróg rodnych również powstały za życia, ofierze usunięto macicę. Bez rozcinania brzucha, obrażenia wskazują, ze sprawca naciął waginę, po czym wyszarpnął z ofiary organ powodując rozległy wewnętrzny krwotok. Obrażenia brzucha zostały zadane post mortem. Zwłoki były całkowicie nagie, jeśli nie liczyć tego.   
W przeźroczystym, wypełnionym płynem naczyniu leżał niewielki, srebrny diadem. Pierwsze ukłucie nadziei na pokazanie jego zdjęcia w okolicznych sklepach jubilerskich z pytaniem kto w ostatnim czasie nabył podobny zabił jego staroświecki wygląd. Nawet laik mógł stwierdzić, ze ma co najmniej dwadzieścia lat. Prawdopodobnie rodzinna pamiątka, choć fakt, ze morderca postanowił się go pozbyć mógł stanowić pewną wskazówkę co do osobowości sprawcy.   
\- Było dokładnie wplątane we włosy i pozlepiane krwią, wiec morderca prawdopodobnie nałożył go ofierze zanim w ogóle sięgnął po inne narzędzia. Prześlę go wam, kiedy się oczyści, choć nie liczyłbym na odciski palców. Śledczy zdjęli z niego próbki krwi.   
Patolog odstawił naczynie na stół i sięgnął do dużego słoja stojącego obok. W środku pływało coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało kawałki krowich wymion zamknięte w starym baloniku.  
\- Psi miot.   
Lekarz spojrzał na detektywów, którzy patrzyli w niego tępym wzrokiem. Odchrząknął i powtórzył nieco głośniej.  
\- Psi miot. Będę potrzebował konsultacji specjalisty by odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jakiej rasy. Ciąża została usunięta, podobnie jak oko i macica, bez podstawowej wiedzy z zakresu chirurgii czy weterynarii. Wszystkie szczenięce płody, razem z macicą, zostały zaszyte w brzuchu ofiary. Ze względu na brak macicy musiałem wysłać do analizy próbkę jej krwi żeby sprawdzić, czy była w ciąży w czasie, kiedy ją zamordowano. Jednak powiększone jajniki sugerują, że owszem.   
Benny wydał z siebie odgłos, jakby było mu niedobrze, jednak na twarzy nie drgnął mu żaden mięsień.  
\- Boże, jeśli to seryjny…  
\- Tego nie wiemy  
Rzucił Dean nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Jeśli w mieście grasuje psychopata, który nie poprzestanie na tym, co już zrobił… Spojrzał na Bennyego i powtórzył nieco łagodniej.  
\- Tego jeszcze nie wiemy.  
\- Właściwie, to owszem, wiemy.   
Obaj detektywi spojrzeli na niego z irytacją. Lekarz znów lekko wzruszył ramionami jednak widać było, ze sam ledwo panuje nad nerwami. Uniósł do góry ostatni słoiczek.  
\- To nie jest jej oko, panowie.


End file.
